


Tale of the Wolf Prince and Shepherdess

by UnknownHorizom



Series: The Azure Moon Chronicles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awakening/Three Houses Set in the Same World, Childhood Trauma, Chrom being an adorable dork, Collection of stories, F/M, Family Feels, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Glenn Fraldarius and My Unit | Reflet | Robin are the Same Person, Jeritza/Emile being a Good Uncle, Mercedes being an adorable dork, Mutual Pining, No beta but Glenn lives, Rare Pairings, Sully and Vaike playing wingman(woman)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHorizom/pseuds/UnknownHorizom
Summary: He was a Wolf in Sheep's clothing, lashing out at those who would dare attack his flock. Yet, protecting them from afar. Closing his heart to those around him, scared to open his heart to them.She was a Shepherdess, a nurturer and caretaker, wanting to take care of those she cherished. Yet, she feared losing too much that she is willing to let the whims of fate control her life.Yet, fate brought them together. Two people, from two different worlds. A tale unlike any other.(A collection of ChromxMercedes stories that basically act as a companion fic to the Tactician of the Azure Moon. Going over their relationships from when they first met, falling in love, to their family, both in pre-awakening, post-three houses, and more. May contains spoilers, some stories may or may not even be connected to the ToAM.)
Relationships: Chrom/Mercedes von Martritz, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Azure Moon Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711468
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

In an Era lost in time, there was a story that was well-known, beloved by the people of New Archanea. A story of two, bounded by fate through the twisted circumstances of their life.

The tale of two: A boy and a girl.

He was a prince growing up in a time of strife and resentment. His father, a tyrant waging war. Indiscriminate on the consequences of his actions, as his crusade led to the self-destruction of their people. 

Carrying his father’s sins, the people looked at him in scorn and fear, scared that one day the boy would take up the Divine Fang, tainted in the blood of the innocent, retaliated in fear. His family was cursed at, the pent-up anger and resentment of their father’s actions was released on them. They are justified, yet also misguided. The consequences and damages of the actions already having left a scar.

The boy, ostracized and wounded by them, lashed out back. 

Anger had fuelled the boy, resenting the people that dared hurt him and his family, while also hating himself. His very appearance reminded him of the very beast that caused him and his sister’s such strife.

A protector, yet also a coward. A lonely pup wearing sheep’s clothing hoping to fit into the flock, only to run in fear, afraid that they would run away from him.

He was a Wolf that was a Prince of sheep, who desired to be near his flock. Yet, was fearful of taking that leap, to allow himself to open his heart to them.

For the small pup would eventually grow into a beast, an untamed monster that’s destiny was to be put down.

Following behind the flock, the Wolf Prince protected them afar. Fending off the other beasts that dared to hurt his pack. His wounds left untended, as he was alone with no one to tend to it. 

She was born a noble, yet treated like a pauper. The family that she grew up was one that her mother married into. Her step-siblings and father detested her and her little brother. Allowing herself to be treated like a servant, to protect the people that she cared for the most. Only for it to be futile, for her mother and her were driven out, forced to leave her little brother. 

A girl who treasured those closest to her, wanting to help them in any way she can. Not wanting to lose another person again, she wanted to become someone dedicated in protecting and making them happy. 

And yet she was too self-less, blinded by her own preconceptions to fate’s whim. Going as far to sacrifice herself for their happiness.

Who would protect her?

She was a Shepherdess, a caretaker of her flock and one that nurtured them. Yet, exposed to danger, as she would give up her life to protect the life of a single sheep.

Perhaps that is why fate had intertwined their path, allowing them to meet.

The Shepherdess found the wounded wolf and tended to him. Fixing the wounds left by his father, her warm-heart and tenderness, taming the bloodthirsty beast within him.

The Wolf tagged along with the Shepherdess and followed her, protecting her from the dangerous beast that trailed her. 

In time, the Shepherdess began to treasure the Wolf. Not wanting to see him hurt but also did not want him to leave him alone. 

Her secret and selfish desire of a friend was granted. She did not want to let it go.

For while their names were lost in the echoes of time, their memories live on in the story they are remembered by.

This was the Tale of the Wolf Prince and the Shepherdess.

The story of the Hero-King and Saint Queen of Ylisse.


	2. A Brand New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few moons after the Unification War. Chrom woke up, thinking about how it only took ten years.
> 
> How he realized that those ten years were worth it.
> 
> For she was finally here with him. 
> 
> For him to greet her good morning under the Dawn of the New Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler-Warning for my other story, as this story takes place post-three houses. A lot of the following information are potential spoilers and information that will come up in future chapters of the Tactician of the Azure Moon.
> 
> (This events of this chapter takes place in Imperial Year 1186)
> 
> If you do not wish to spoil yourself for the future plots of ToAM, then I recommend you avoid this. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

**A Brand New Dawn**

* * *

**Imperial Year 1186 (1424 A.S.)**

In the morning sunlight of the new dawn, Chrom opened his eyes as another day had begun. Up on his bed, drowsiness still showed in his eyes as got up. His Royal-blue hair he felt was a mess, sticking out everywhere, as he used his hand to comb it down, feeling it to make sure the disheveledness of it was good enough to not be apparent.

A few moons had passed since the end of the War of Unification of Fodlan, as many people began to call it. Supported by the Ylissean troops, the Holy King of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance was able to repel the incoming invasion that was started by the Adrestian Empire, fighting back and winning not only a war, but ending a threat that has existed since the beginnings of time. 

A lot had occurred throughout the following months, under the Savior King, restoration efforts were being made to restore Fodlan, the land nearly being torn apart from the catastrophic war that has lasted for five years. The New King of Fodlan made spare no efforts in assisting his current subjects from Faerghus, and his new subjects within the regions of Adrestia and Leicester. 

Having heard of the torture that the former Emperor had gone through, Dimitri had realized that she was a victim like him, to those who were responsible for pushing the war. He spared no expense in helping the former Empire recover, having been finally emancipated from the horrors of those who slithered within the dark. With the help of Edelgard, the former Emperor-now Grand Duchess of the now Archduchy of Adrestia, the two had strive to make efforts in hopes of someday making a Fodlan where people can treat each other, no matter who they are.

For Dimitri and Edelgard, though they are guilty of different sins, still have the past weighing on their conscience. Both having fought each other different principles, it had taken the efforts of many, for them to cease their weapons on each other's throat to face a greater threat that not only threatened Fodlan but the entire world.

Similarly, the Leicester Alliance, under the new Grand Duke, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, had begun open diplomatic relations, to everyone’s surprise, Almyra. Many were surprised by the New Duke, who openly maintained contact and conversation with Crown Prince, Khalid. Those who knew of the Duke’s demeanor and former attitude to the barbarian’s of the east, could only look in shock at how the Grand Duke talked and bantered with the Crown Prince, as if they knew each other for years. 

Of course only a few who personally knew the truth, could understand the casual acquaintance and relationship that Duke Gloucester and Prince Khalid had.

With the war finally ended and the truth of the real culprits of the Tragedy of Duscur. The relationship between Ylisse and the region of Faerghus that was temporarily stagnate, had improved drastically. Talks between King Dimitri and the Exalt began, the both wanting to evolve the former trade fair of two generations, into a mutual alliance. Hoping that it would further improve the public opinions of outsiders in Fodlan. 

Acting as the representatives for both sides was House Fraldarius and Themis. While Duke Rodrigue, having survived the war but wounded, still remained as the current Duke Fraldarius. Already talks and plans were being made to have his youngest son, Felix, take up to the title, much to his protest. 

The young swordsman was rather insistent on having his older brother or one of his children take up the title. 

Of course, it had nothing to do with the rumours going on between him and his younger sister. Much to the teasing of the new Margrave of Gautier, who accompanied him in his visits.

Thinking about the ten years that have passed, made Chrom realize how so much happened to him in his life. From meeting his best friend and right-hand man in Southtown, to the Second War of Ylisse and Plegia where his Older Sister lost her life, to him becoming king. 

To the war that Ylisse fought against the Great Army of Walhart the Conqueror, who claimed his ancestral ties to the ancient King of Valencia, a figure whose fame was paralleled to the Hero-King of Altea, the Lodestar.

To the meeting his children from the near future; his daughter Lucina, all grown up coming from an apocalyptic future, destroyed beyond salvation to prevent it from happening once more. And his son, Emile, who came from another future where the world was saved from such destruction, yet his home was destroyed by the machinations of those hidden in the darkness, a world where his daughter gave her life to save his own, the same daughter who lost her brother in her own future.

To the battle against the Fell Dragon, in which his Tactician struck the final blow, disappearing in front of him. Only to find out a few moons later to be in Fodlan, somehow finding himself being an assistant teacher to a group of students; discovering that those students personally knew his Tactician of who he was. 

To reunite with her, the woman he loved. 

The woman sleeping peacefully next to him, curled close to him as she slumbered. Enjoying warmth that radiated around him.

Her long hair that he remembered her having in their adolescence was now cut short, yet it did not deterred the natural beauty that still has him enchanted even now.

Gods, was it for him or was she more beautiful?

As she opened her eyes, revealing the lavender orbs that blessed her, Chrom found his question being answered. 

Her eyes half-lidded, showing that she was still just waking up, as her eyes finally locked into his own. 

A dreamy smile made its way on her face, feeling her hands make its way to his right hand. Moving it to her cheeks, as she leaned into the warmth of his hand.

His face warmed at her actions, slowly he leaned forward towards her.

His lips gently pressed her own.

The scent of lavender and vanilla captured his senses. 

Pulling back, he saw her face red and flushed. Covering her lips with her hands, as she remembered the sensation that she experienced just moments ago.

It was a pleasant feeling, a feeling experienced years ago, happening once more.

“Good morning, Mercedes.” Chrom said, greeting the woman who was now his wife on this brand new day. 

It had only taken ten years for both of them.

“Good morning to you too, dear…” Mercedes mumbled, her tone still sleepy, raising up for a moment before she leaned on him, nuzzling up to him for warmth. Both enjoying the presence, the warmth each other provide. Chrom finding himself back on the bed, as the two embraced each other in warmth. Thoughts of getting ready for the new day, were now aside, as it was now focused on the Woman cuddling next to him.

The Exalt soon felt his eyes slowly closing again, the warmth that he felt from her made him exhausted once more.

Perhaps he’ll sleep in a bit longer.

The two soon find themselves sleeping once more, under the bright light of the new dawn.

The wait was worth it.

Later, the two would wake up in the afternoon. Only for the sheepish King to get an earful from his Grandmaster, who had to take care of his responsibilities in his place for that morning. While the embarrassed Queen could only look sympathetically at her husband. Their twelve year old-daughter, giggling at her father and surrogate Uncle’s antics. As the Queen’s brother could only shake his head at the commotion his brother-in-law and the Grandmaster were making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably go back and edit this chapter to possibly add and fix some stuff.
> 
> Though I did enjoy writing this, I can't help but feel that I might have spoiled the end of my main fic. Haha, regardless for those who have read this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small short story, more than likely this will be frequented a little more, as I continue to work on Tactician of Azure Moon. As it does help spur and make the ideas for my story more clear.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, it's appreciated.
> 
> Until next time.


	3. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally over. 
> 
> The threat of the future the two had sought to stop has been defeated, preventing the horrors of their future from happening.
> 
> Having complete their mission they set out to accomplish all these years ago, the Errant Princess and Prince of Yllisstol set out once more, to a new journey.
> 
> After all these years, they finally are able to come to terms with their sibling's death.
> 
> For while they may not be the brother and sister that they once knew, it did not matter. 
> 
> As the two move forward, the path they take from here will be done together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did something different, while this chapter does not focus on Chrom and Mercedes. It does focused on their future children, so in a sense it does relate to them in a way. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (The events takes place in 1186, slightly before the events of "A Brand New Dawn")
> 
> Spoiler-warning as this contains information and characters that are potential plot elements for the Tactician of Azure Moon. Read on your discretion.
> 
> Otherwise I hope you enjoy.

**Moving Forward**

* * *

**Imperial Year 1186 (1424 A.S.)**

“Do you have everything…?”

“Yes, at least everything of importance.” 

It was early in the morning, before the sun was up. As two figures stood outside the gates of Ylisstol. Each carrying a sack of personal belongings and mementos, as they slowly walked out the stone gate entrance that connected Ylisse from the outside world. 

Now outside, looking back at the gate was a young man and woman.

The young man was in his 20s, blue-hair that was framed messily, yet maintained a style of regality of it. His face stern and reserved, lavender eyes gazing at the wall of the Halidom. On his right-eyes, is a mark that was embedded on it, one that represents the proof of his bloodline's divine lineage. His armor was a mix of leather shoulder-guards that covered up to his hands, locked into a wootz steel chest guard with a dark-navy blue hood attached to it, which was long enough to cover the upper part of his face. Strapped to his waist was a sword, though worn by the fires of a war-torn era, managed to survive to the very end. The only remaining memento of someone dear to him.

Next to him was the woman, who despite her youthful appearance was now in her late 20s. Just like the man, she had blue-hair that went straight down to her back with a tiara ornament on top of it. In her eyes were royal-blue orbs with the left one, sharing the same mark as the young man’s own. Wearing a regal leather tunic, with the upper body covered in wootz steel plating that was lacquered in the color of blue. The greaves that she wore were of similar design and material. Both engraved with golden linings to it. Similarly, on her waist is a sword strapped to it of exact design to the man’s own, though less cracked and a lot more pristine. Strapped to her shoulder is a bow, shaped and preserved from the barks of a magical tree that no longer exists, decors twist that shaped the bow, with runes engraved on the handle of the bow. 

There was a somber yet comfortable silence, between the two as they took a look at the walls that protected Ylisstol, a place that the two had fond memories of.

It was there home and yet it wasn’t as well.

For their homes, the ones that they have known throughout their lives have ceased to exist.

For the man, memories of these sturdy walls were broken down, shattered and blown to pieces by metal giants who invaded his homes. Demonic serpents swarming inside, that destroyed the buildings of the residence district. Remembering how helpless he was, as he could only watch his people being killed around him. How his friend’s gave their life in order to protect him, to give him time to escape into the past in order to stop the demons underneath the ground, to kill the person responsible and prevent it from repeating itself.

He was once the sole survivor of his time, an agent of vengeance that sought to cut off the serpent's heads before it could bite back. His quest for cold justice had nearly killed the High Deliverer. The man believing him to be the incarnation of the Fell Dragon, to slay the dragon once more.

The monster that killed his father and sister.

For the woman, she remembered flame and miasma coming from the center of town. As the Risen came, butchering and massacring the innocent indiscriminately. The Fell Dragon, floating above the walls and in front of her. She remembered facing the beast, yelling at it in terror and anger, as the beast opened it and blasted miasma at her. Were it not for her mother’s keepsake, she would have perished. 

She returned to the future with the children of her father’s allies, as they reversed the clock. In order to prevent the catastrophe that happened in the future.

A woman broken down by the death of her loved ones.

The death of her brother, a javelin lodged into his chest, as she spends his last moments trying to heal him to keep him alive. Only for him to whisper comforting words to her, the life slowly fading from his eyes.

It had broken her…

Even when she returned to the past before the tragedy could happen, a part of her was missing that day, which died alongside her little brother. For after she accomplished her task, she herself would make herself gone. 

For she had failed in her responsibilities as his big sister. Allowing him to die, when she could have prevented it.

Both had lost their siblings, yet found each other.

While they may be the same, they were different.

The man had pushed her away, knowing that she was not the same person who died to protect him.

The woman, who instead of accepting the man as a different individual, treated him as a replacement. Trying to project and shape him into the brother that she lost, wanting to bond with the boy that she remembered instead of the man whose fate diverged from his counterpart.

At first, both could not accept the other. Denying the present in favor of the past.

Yet, with time they both began to realize their mistakes. Slowly coming to the terms, no matter how painful it was.

“...Have you said your goodbye?” The woman turned to her brother, who shook his head. Before replying to her.

“No, it would only make the departure difficult...it’s better this way, especially since this is the last time they’ll see us.” He replied. Doubt spread on the woman’s face, even if he isn’t the same brother she knew, she still can’t help but be concerned for him.

“You can still change your mind. I’m sure mother and father would welcome you. They would be happy to have you in their lives.” She reasoned, hoping to sway his choice of following her on her departure.

“My mind was made up, long before they have offered.” He answered. She opened her mouth to protest, only for him to cut her off.

“And what about you? Didn’t they offer the same thing to you?” She paused, finding the words to say, before she answered.

“It wouldn’t be fair to my younger counterpart. Even if they are the same people, they are completely different from the parents that have raised me. This time’s **Lucina** deserves a chance to live in a world with both her parents. And not suffer the same atrocities that our future was wrought with.” The woman, Lucina explained to her brother. Who crossed his arms, and looked at her with a frowned.

“And you thought having me stay with them, but not you, is fair?” He seethed, continuing. 

“What about the **Emile** of this world, who has yet to be born? Do you think it would be fair for him? If the Chrom and Mercedes of this world, were to divide their attention to a person who is basically himself? To hear of the accolades and merits that you have achieved, only that it wasn’t you but someone else? Even if they do support him and don’t expect him to grow up to be exactly like me? Do you think he’ll believe it? No. That will only make him feel inferior and even more isolated. Believing he has to grow up to become a man, who has killed people.” He explained. 

Lucina’s eyes widened. Only realizing his brother’s intention, ones that were similar to her own. For she did not wish her younger-self to grow up with the idea of becoming her. 

“Forgive me...Emile, I had not thought about your feelings.” She apologized, ashamed of her callous choice to persuade him to stay.

“Besides...I’m going because I want to stay with you.” Emile’s face softened, looking at his sister from another time.

“You may not be the same Lucina that I have known my entire life. Just like how I’m not your Emile. Yet, I’ve come to care for you as much as I did with my own sister. While we may come from different worlds...well does it matter? They were in the past, and we're here now. I may never be the Emile that you once knew, but I would like to try to be your little brother in my own way.” A forlorn yet accepting smile graced his face, as he held out his hands for her. The sun, beginning to rise on the horizon behind him.

“Can I ask you...if you can be my big sister in your own way too?” He asked. Tears flowing from Lucina’s eyes, hearing the blunt yet caring words that he had said. Wiping the tears out of her eyes. 

She gave him a bright smile.

Reaching for his hand, she took it.

“Yes, I would love that!” 

With those final words, the two headed off. The distance between them and Ylisse getting further apart. Taking one last look at the lofty Halidom, finally earning the peace that it deserved. Thinking about the last words that their siblings had said to them.

_“I’ll always be with you, Emile…”_

_“Everything will be okay, Lucy…”_

Glancing at each other, the two smiled. 

Finally coming to terms with their siblings death.

They continued on the meadow-filled road, as the morning light greeted them.

Signaling the end of a long story.

And the beginning of a new one.

One in which they walked the same road.

For the man that was once known as Emile Roland Lowell.

And the woman that was called Lucina Iris Lowell.

  
  


A bright new chapter had just started for them.

_““Everything is okay now...””_

_“Lucy...” “Emile...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this little chapter with Lucina and her brother, Emile.
> 
> This chapter was actually inspired from Lucina's ending in Awakening. As it is my own twist to the interpretation of the ending for this story.
> 
> So for References-wise, Emile's appearance and portrayal is based on Epic Seven's Ras Eclare (Adventurer), with a few color change and modifications. If you need a clear image of what Emile looks like.
> 
> For Lucina, her appearance is based on her "Glorious Archer" design from Heroes. The bow that was described in this chapter is the Tathlum Bow, from three houses.
> 
> When writing this chapter, I actually had to think of how I was going to portray Emile's characterization. I want to establish him as someone with survivor's guilt, someone who is completely different from the brother that Lucina's know from her own time. One who has dedicated at stopping the threats of his future, no matter who it is. In a sense, he also takes Lucina's place during the part with Robin during the "Judgement" scene from awakening. Although he's a lot less hesitant in doing it than Lucina, since he basically knowing that he'll have no place go to initially. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, its appreciated.
> 
> Until next time.


	4. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had first met them when she was fourteen.
> 
> A red-head girl.
> 
> A boisterous young man.
> 
> And the blue-hair boy.
> 
> Their meeting would be a blessing to her, as it was thanks to them that she finally felt like she belonged. 
> 
> To finally have a place to call a home in Ylisse.
> 
> To be truly loved.
> 
> For it was the meeting of the first Shepherds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler-Warning for the Tactician of Azure Moon as it has elements and plot points that may come up later in the story.
> 
> (The events take place pre-awakening, in Imperial Year 1172. Four-years before the events of Awakening begins)
> 
> If you do not wish to spoil the plot of ToAM, then it's recommend you avoid reading this. Otherwise I hope you enjoy.

**First Meeting**

* * *

**Great Tree Moon, Imperial Year 1172 (1410 A.S.)**

She had first met them when she was fourteen. 

Just arriving at the port city of Conheim, a port city that was governed by House Olwen. A count family in these lands unknown to her.

Shylock, the merchant that had adopted her after donating a generous amount to the Church that her mother and her were staying, had taken her along for a business venture. Having heard stories of the Halidom and the plentiful resources that were said to originated from that country, could only see a golden opportunity. Hoping to take advantage and reap the bountiful harvest and goods that the land had offered, they had begun to prepare enough resources and hired plenty of men for the job.

The job was expected to last for approximately three years.

When Mercedes heard that, her heart had stopped.

Three years.

She would be separated from her mother for three years, in a land that was unknown to her.

A land apart from her.

A land apart from her missing brother.

The goodbyes that she said to her was heartbreaking, as she remembered the older woman. Begging Shylock to not take her daughter away from her for so long, the nuns could only look at sympathy, as they had no choice but to turn a blind eye. Having no choice, as they were told by the heads of the church that she lived in to turn a blind eye.

A deep part of her was bitter, resentful to be taken away from her home to a place that had only been heard from by passersby and rumors.

No it was fair to say that she never actually had a true home to belong to.

  
She was born never knowing her birth father, who had long passed away. The House her name was under, was nothing more than a simple memory. A passing name that was briefly mentioned, referred to in jest and in a mocking manner. In that same year, her mother married Baron Bartels, for her sake to protect her. Only it got worse, after her brother was born, they were treated like servants. The children of her step-father look at her, her mother, and her brother, Emile in contempt. 

In the end, they had left the house. She was ten when they had left, her mother forced to leave her little brother behind, taking her along. As they traveled to Faerghus, where they live East in the region, who offered them sanctuary.

Living in the church wasn’t all bad, the cleric who helped run and manage the church were friendly to her, helping her and her mother get settled in. Even teaching her, as she learned about their teachings and the Goddess herself.

She had found comfort in praying to Sothis, believing that while things may be tough as they are now. Believing that even if things are tough as they are now, she hopes things will only get better.

After all, she learned that the Goddess has a plan for her creation, as it was already written.

For the circumstances of her life were preordained, having been written from the moment she was born.

Even now she believes that the events that have led her to these lands were planned. 

For while she is heartbroken, she was also mesmerized.

Cause in this new year, in the moon of the Great Tree was Spring.

For in Ylisse, spring had finally arrived.

Her surprises were shared by the workers that were hired by her adopted father, who have only stayed in Faerghus their entire lives, were amazed to see a place with so much green, and clear blue skies. 

Arriving at the dock, the man began to unload the cargo that carried the goods that Shylock had planned to sell. As she followed him to the lodgings that he had arranged for them during their stay within these cities.

Walking to their destination, Mercedes couldn’t but noticed the spectacles around them, seeing the bustling market plaza they passed, people ethustically trading with each other as they offered their wares. And while some were silver tongue, she noticed the earnest expression in their goods and the pride in the things that they have sold. 

She found it strange, remembering Shylock’s lesson of being wary of the goods that merchant have selled, explaining how some merchants were dishonest in their goods which end up being of inferior quality or illegal goods that they had smuggled, selling them to a high price before using their buyers as their scapegoats from the authority.

Distracted, she did not notice the figure that she walked into, until it was too late. As stumbled down, falling down to her knees. 

“Oof, that's a rough fall. You okay?” Looking up, Mercedes saw a girl around her age, offering her left hand to her. Red-hair tied into a ponytail. Scarlet-colored eyes. The woman was wearing a white dress-shirt, strapped with a leather shoulder guard on her right arm and black leggings, leather boots that went up to her knees. An Ornate-looking spear with a red stripe leather wrapped around the shaft of the spears was held on the right hand of the girl, resting on her shoulder. The bladed part of the spear wrapped with a white cloth as a safety precaution.

Nodding she took her hand as she stood back up, patting the dirt from her cream-colored dress that was a little too warm for the current weather.

“Yes, thank you. I must not have paid attention to where I was walking. Are you okay though, miss? I bumped into you, after all.” She asked, concerned if the person. Not wanting to start a commotion with the locals. The girl only shook her head, and offered her a friendly smile.

“Nah, barely felt it. It’ll take more than just a simple bump to knock me down.” She spoke, confidence in her voice. As the red-head looked at her, frowning in confusion. “Haven’t seen ya around here before, new here?” The girl asked curiously, having known the most locals in her home. 

“Why, yes. Not too long ago on a ship that came from Faerghus.” Mercedes had answered.

The red-head whistled, “Long way from home. Well whatever the case may be, welcome to Ylisse, stranger.” The smile was warm and welcoming.

“Names Sully, nice to meet you.” She greeted a simple introduction yet charming in it’s own way.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sully. My name is Mercedes.” She returned a greeting of her own, giving a bow. As she was opened to speak, a boisterous voice called out to her.

“Oi, Sully! There you are, been looking everywhere for ya!” Calling out to Sully, the two girls saw a young man, a year or two older than them approaching. His blonde hair was short, spike in the back, skin-tanned. Brimming confidence in his forest-green eyes. His build was broad-bordering muscular, as the simple leather shirt he wore fit tightly around his skin, short pants, and sandals-shoes on his foot. 

Accompanying him was another youth, a boy around her age. The first that she noticed was the blue-hair that he had, followed by his blue eyes. Wearing a blue tunic shirt over a white short-sleeved cloth shirt, black pants, and brown leather boots. On his right hand, he wore blue archer gloves. On the sleeve of her right shoulder, she could notice a bandage wrapped around that was hidden underneath it. Was he wounded, perhaps?

The two got closer, an annoyed scowl appeared on Sully’s face that was directed at the boisterous man. The blue-hair boy is content to stay in the background.

“You and me! Right now. The Great Me’s victory is approaching, I can feel it!” The man exclaimed, grinning teeth wide. A snort was answered in response.

“Pfft, please. You say that all the time, yet ya still get your arse whooped by me.” She mocked him, before turning to the blue-hair boy next to the exuberant youth.

“I’m surprised, normally you're not the type to be dragged by this oaf.” 

Scoffing the boy replied, “You know how he is. He won’t stop being a pest, unless I do.” The tone in his voice was sardonic.

“Well ya have to admit, his persistence makes him a good training dummy.” There was silence from the blue-haired boy, however Sully nodded taking his silence as affirmation.

“Just you watch, Sully. The Great Me will be using you as a dummy.” He growled. It was then that the two boys noticed Mercedes, who watched their banter at an oddity. Not sure of what to make of the banter, though it did seem like the three are familiar with each other.

“Say, Sully. Who’s the pretty lass next to ya?” The older boy asked.

“This is Mercedes, just arrived here from Faerghus.” She answered.

“Faerghus? Like that country west of ol’ Archanea?” 

“That’s Valm, you oaf. Faerghus is located on the Eastern Continent of Fodlan.” Sully corrected. A momentary interest in the blue-haired boy's eyes, before it disappeared.

“Who’s an oaf?!” The boisterous youth growled at her. “Eh whatever.” Turning to Mercedes, pointing his right hand, sticking his thumb out towards him. “This Great Me is Vaike! You can rely on me, if you're in trouble.” The now-name Vaike greeted Mercedes, ethustically.

A snort escaped the blue-haired boy, “I doubt it. You're hardly the definition of a ‘reliable’ person.” 

“Psh, I'm plenty ‘reliable’ like you said! You just haven’t seen it yet!” Vaike exclaimed to him. 

“I don’t know about that, Vaike. He makes a valid point. Isn’t he one to bail you out of the trouble that you caused?” Sully snickered.

“Hey, The Great Me doesn’t cause trouble. Just that I have a hard time avoiding it.” Vaike said, coming out as a weak excuse.

“Perhaps next time, I’ll leave you to handle the problems that you claim to have a hard time avoiding.” The blue-haired boy said.

“Curruid’s teeth, you can be a bummer sometimes, ya know that, Chrom?” Vaike said in exasperation to the now-named boy.

He shrugged, “Your blatant nature does you little credit.” As the two continued their heated banter, Sully turned to Mercedes looking a little apologetic.

“Sorry about these two. Both mean well, despite the headaches they can bring. You know Vaike’s name. The one next to him is Chrom, guy might have a rough exterior, but he’s nice once you get to know him” Sully explained to him, as Mercedes continued to watch the two boy arguing back and forth.

Vaike said something, whether it was an excuse or another statement that came along with “The Great Me” in it. While Chrom continued to mock and refute him. While it was hard to see, Mercedes could see a small grin on his face.

Finally Chrom turned to meet her eyes.

Blue meeting Lavender.

Mercedes couldn't help but noticed the expression that his eyes made.

How they had so much loneliness and sadness to them. 

Despite that however, there was genuine and brief happiness in his banter with Vaike.

One that he would share with her.

“It’s nice to meet you…” Chrom had said a little coldly yet it was genuine. Honest in his message.

“Yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Mercedes said.

It was the first meeting between the four.

For they were people that she would call her first friends.

For they were the ones to make her feel like she finally belonged somewhere.

Where she finally found herself a home in Ylisse.

And where she would find love.

A love shared with the boy with blue-eyes.

The group of four who would later be known as the Shepherds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I able to write the first meeting between Mercedes and Sully, Vaike, and Chrom. Although this isn't a ChromxMercedes chapter, it does help set off the later foundations for the fluff between them.
> 
> Hopefully the dialogue and banter between Sully, Vaike, and Chrom did them justice, based on their iteration and personality for the game.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about this chapter.
> 
> Thank you taking the time to read this. 
> 
> Until next time.


	5. A Sweet Confection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple days after meeting her. Chrom, Sully, and Vaike saw her again, carrying a basket filled with sweets confections, offering some of the goods that she made. While Sully and Vaike happily enjoyed the snack. For Chrom, it was a warm taste.
> 
> A taste that he had long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler-Warning for my other story, as this story takes place post-three houses. A lot of the following information are potential spoilers and information that will come up in future chapters of the Tactician of the Azure Moon.
> 
> (The events of this chapter takes place in Imperial Year 1172, a few days after "The First Meeting".)
> 
> If you do not wish to spoil yourself for the future plots of ToAM, then I recommend you avoid this. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

**A Sweet Confection**

* * *

**Great Tree Moon Imperial Year 1172 (1410 A.S.)**

It was a few days after Sully, Vaike, and him had met Mercedes, the girl from that foreign country. Fodlan was it? Who greeted them and made their acquaintance, of course not long after she had to leave. Her father, though he did not see the resemblance, calling out to her. Hastily saying a farewell to them.

Chrom had thought that would be the first and last time they would see her.

He was wrong.

After finishing his daily lessons and training regime with Sully, earlier in the day. The two had decided to spend the rest of the day around the town. Walking around and enjoying the ambiance of the City of the Sea Dragon, as the cool breeze and smell of the open sea wafted their nose. 

The two later ran into Vaike, who was carrying a net filled with fish that the older boy had caught at the docks. Catching them for his brothers and sisters at the orphanage located in the commons residence area. 

Having lost his parents at a young age, Vaike had spent most of his life in the orphanage, being the oldest of them. The blonde-haired boy acting as the big brother for the children, who had lost their parents in the war in the crusade against Plegia.

Chrom clenched his fist as he recalled the war.

Thinking about the man that was responsible for the war, made his blood boil. Wondering why Naga allowed such a man to come into existence, much less, made him worthy to inherit the brand that he himself shared with the man.

Subconsciously his left hand made his way to his right shoulders. His brand hidden by the bandages wrapped around it, keeping his identity a secret to the populace. 

Not wanting to be discovered, to be seen as the son of ‘that’ man.

Continuing their destination to the Orphanage that Vaike lived in, by coincidence they had encountered Mercedes on their way there. Her creamy-blonde hair that cascaded down to her back, wearing a cream colored variant of the Ylissean Spring dress, a shawl covering the upper part of her body. 

She had greeted them. Carrying a basket filled with baked goods and sweets, freshly baked.

The scent wafting the three teens nose, as a growl could be heard from their stomachs. Including himself, much to his embarrassment.

Giggling, the girl had offered some of the baked confections to them. Both Sully and Vaike happily accept, as they took one. Sully eating a berry muffin, enjoying the warm texture and sweet treat that the creamy haired girl had made. While Vaike happily munched on a bread with vanilla filling inside of it, seeing how some of the cream got stuck to the side of his face.

As Chrom was about to refuse the treats that she was offering. He found himself pausing, as she looked at him with a glow to her eyes. The expression of joy she made, seeing how happy Sully and Vaike enjoyed the baked sweets that she made. Looking at him with the same expression, hoping that he enjoys it too. Knowing that should he refuse, he would only be met with a disappointed look in her eyes and glares from his foster sister and...rival, acquaintance, friend?

He wasn’t really sure what he considered Vaike.

With a sighed, he accepted. Taking a sweet at random from inside the basket, about to take a bite out of it when he noticed what it was.

Chrom felt his breath stopped.

The sweet that he had chosen was a crumpet sandwiched together, a berry jam filled between the piece of bread.

_Gooseberry Jam_

His favorite as a child, one that he used to enjoy eating as a kid. Remembering sitting at the tea table, with Emm and his mother—memories of the woman were a blur to him. A smile that made it to his face whenever he messily devoured the treat that he shared with them. Emmeryn smiles at him, cleaning the crumbs off his face, while his mother giggled at the mess that her son would make.

_Blood coming out of his mouth, coughing it out. His throat numb as he started to choke. The crumpet with the gooseberry filled with it fell to the ground, as his sister and some of the maids panicked. A cleric rushing into the room casting a spell to slow the poison that was inside the berry filling._

_They had barely managed to save his life._

_The man who had baked the goods had been executed. The jam had been mixed with poison that had nearly killed him that day._

_Yet, whenever he saw the jam that he loved as a kid, he found himself pausing, as his throat started to choke up, a nauseous feeling in his mind. Afraid to taste it, fearing that it might have poison again._

His throat got dry, as that same nauseous feeling started to return. As he slowly started to clench his grip around the treat that he held ready to throw it. When he stopped.

The concerned look that his friends made, unaware of what had happened to him in the past. The worried look in the girl’s eyes that made the treaty as he made the pain expression on his face.

Resigning himself, closing his eyes. Slowly he moved the sweet closer to his mouth, breathing heavy.

Finally he took a bite.

Waiting for the taste of blood to invade his mouth and the pain that came with it.

Only he did not feel any pain.

Nor did he taste blood.

Rather a sweet taste accommodated itself in his bud.

A taste that he had not tasted since he was six.

A tear had escaped his eyes, as he wiped it. Sully, Vaike, and Mercedes noticing it coming down his face, looked worried. Asking if he was alright in their way, only for him to ignore them. Taking another bite from the confection.

It was a warm taste, one filled with memories of happier times.

How he had missed it so much.

The fear and anxiety that once invaded him were now gone, replaced with warmth and nostalgia.

Until it was gone, completely consumed by the blue-hair boy. Wiping the slight wetness in his face. Finally facing them, as they wonder what was wrong.

“Did it not taste good…?” Mercedes had asked him, a sad expression on her face. Concerned that the boy who had eaten the confection she made, had forced himself to eat it, the tears on his face showing the pain he was experiencing.

Chrom had only shook his head, giving a small smile.

“No; it is very good. In fact, my favorite. Thank you.” He answered her. The bright smile returned to her face, while Sully and Vaike looked at him, confused. Wondering why he was crying then, if he enjoyed it so much.

As the three were about to continue on their way, Sully had asked Mercedes if she wanted to join them. Happily accepting her offer, the four made their way to the Orphanage.

All while Sully and Vaike had begun to tease the blue-hair boy for getting so emotional over a simple scone. Turning his head in embarrassment, keeping them from seeing his face which is turning red. 

Yet, there was a small smile on his face. As he looked at the lavender-eyed girl that had accompanied him.

Thankful to her, for the sweet confection that she had made. 

For returning the taste he had thought long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that I've written was a little rushed as I had written it under a day. I'll probably back and add some more details for this chapter when I get the chance.
> 
> I honestly felt that for this part, it felt a bit forced due to how easily I made Chrom overcome a trauma of an event that nearly killed him as a boy. So honestly I'm a little bitter about what I had posted. Though, I guess its a good part in order to continue for what is to come later on.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Thank you once again for your spport.
> 
> Until next time!


	6. An Exchange of Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although the fight was finally over. It did not deterred the Exalt from keeping into shape even with the peace.
> 
> Luckily for him, he has someone who feels the same and to keep on his toes.
> 
> For what better person to have for a sparring partner then his own brother-in-law? As they beat each other purple and bruised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler-Warning for my other story, as this story takes place post-three houses. A lot of the following information are potential spoilers and information that will come up in future chapters of the Tactician of the Azure Moon.
> 
> (The Events of this chapter takes place in Imperial Year 1187. A year after Three Houses and the events of ToAM)
> 
> If you do not wish to spoil yourself for the future plots of ToAM, then I recommend you avoid this. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.

**An Exchange of Blades**

* * *

**Imperial Year 1187 (1425 A.S.)**

With the conclusion of the war, the training ground that was once used by the Shepherds, once heavily occupied , had now been mostly vacant. Many of the original Shepherds returned to their respective hometowns throughout Ylisse, to take up their responsibilities of the previous generation or return home to their families. And while Frederick, the Knight Captain and new leader of the Shepherds—after Chrom, having decided to commit to his role as Exalt passed on the leadership of his former militia turned Ylisse's main army to the Stalwart Knight—did occasionally polish his skills by himself in the private ground often has spend his time training the new batch of Ylissean recruits, so that when the time may come, Ylisse will have be prepared to ward off any future threats that dare harm her.

A new training ground had been built in order to accommodate for the sheer number of new recruits that have joined during and after the Unification War.

Though right now, the old training ground that was usually empty is currently occupied by two people, sparring with one another. 

The first person being the Exalt of Ylisse, Chrom. His face slightly bruised having taken a blow to the side of it from the person he was sparring. The regal attire that he often wore in his duties as Exalt had been changed to a plain cotton shirt and blue breeches that were comfortable to move in.

His opponent is a man with long cream-blonde hair tied in the back with a ribbon. A stern but focus look within his lavender-eyes as, blocking another swing from the Exalt. The imperial garbs that he once wore back in the Unification War were now replaced with the colors of his new place of allegiance. While the style of the clothing was similar, the Empire trims of red that decorated his outfit had now been changed to the Ylissean blue, the three decals of the sash-like part changed to show the single symbol of the Ylissean Exalted Mark. The shoulder pauldron that he had on his right shoulder had been changed to an umbral-steel gauntlet that covered his entire right arm, reminiscent of the colors that his other-self had adorned, though it was much sleeker and no longer had the spikes that were attached to the pauldron. Using it as a shield in order to compensate for the man’s reckless style of fighting that left him heavily injured afterwards.

This man is Emile von Martritz. Formerly known as Jeritza von Hyrm and Emile von Bartels back in Fodlan.

But to many he was known as the Fodlan’s boogieman.

The Death Knight.

A kinslayer; who murdered the entire household of the Bartels, including his own father and half-siblings.

All to protect his older sister and mother. The only ones to truly care for him in that house filled with false affection.

Taking up his sister and mother’s House name after the war. He and his mother had moved to live with her sister at the Halidom of Ylisse. His mother decided to purchase a modest cottage within Ylisstol, that was not far a walk from the Palace. Despite his sister and her husband’s insistence.

He did visit her, remembering the smile she had when he had visited her. A light in her eyes, happy to have been reunited with her son and daughter. Occasionally she had also visited them at the Palace, happily spending her time with them and her granddaughter, Lucina. Who received the older woman visits ethustically, happy to know one of her grandparents.

While it took some time, he himself had finally adjusted to his new home. After his defection from the Empire, his contribution to Ylissean troops and martial prowess were recognized by the army. 

Despite the sins and crimes that he had committed to his allies prior to his defection, he had been awarded the title of “Knight” in Ylisse. House Martritz had once again been established as a House in Ylisse with Emile named the new head of the house.

He now acts as the Shepherd's new Vanguard Captain, after Sully had become the new Countess of Olwen territory. Serving alongside Captain Frederick and the new Lieutenant of the Shepherds, Stahl Basil.

Dodging another swing from the blue-haired king. Emile took his chance, pushing his sword hard. As it knocked the lord of his balance, as he swung at his arm. Only for the sword to hit air, as Chrom drives his knees to fall on them before performing a leg sweep at him. 

Emile soon finds himself laying down on the ground, staring at the sky.

A smirk on Chrom’s face as he helped him off the ground. 

Five wins and five losses, for the both of them.

Dirt sticking on the hair, face, and clothes. Yet, the disheveledness of their appearance did not stop them from what they are enjoying so far.

Adrenaline pumping in both their bloods.

A determined grin on Chrom’s face. Enjoying the bouts that he had with his wife’s brother, who always gave him a challenge.

A bloodthirsty grin on Emile’s face. The thought of the two of them, two monsters with blood on their hand, clashing once more had made him excited. 

Though they no longer fought as enemies, on the opposite sides. The competitive streak that the two had with one another had still burned wildly, just like the first time they fought.

This last match would determine the winner for their morning spar.

Their blades clashed once more.

Each swing getting faster and faster. Dodging, blocking, and weaving around each other attack.

Chrom had made an overhead swing, as Emile blocked it with his gauntlet. Shoving his shoulders, hoping to stun him. Only for him to miss, as he had barely had enough time to block a wide swing that came to his right. 

As Chrom stepped back, Emile stepped forward. Rushing in for a stab, as Chrom went to parry the dull blade, deflecting it. 

Going in for his own counter. He slammed the hilt of his sword into his stomach as the knight flinched, stumbling back briefly. Before slamming his own training blade, onto the King’s left arm that bruised it. The gritted teeth expression that told him it indeed stung.

As the two were ready to get another swing at each other, they heard the sound of squealing. Both stopped, turning to see Lucina—a starstruck look in her blue-eyes as she ran up to her father and uncle. Who had stopped, surprised at the appearance of the Crown Princess. 

Amazed at the performance that she had witnessed from the two of them, the thirteen year old excitedly asked the both of them to teach her how to fight like them. 

The two couldn’t help but glanced at one another but with an amused smile. A small grin in Emile’s case.

The two decided to put a hold of their match for now, for now. The Exalt and his brother-in-law going along with the whims of the young girl.

Handing the sword to his niece, the princess excitedly swung the training sword at her father. As Chrom blocked each of them with a smile, responding with his own. Though he did go easy on her, not wanting to hurt her.

Emile leaning on the wall watching them, waiting for a round with his niece.

Though not long after, the two were in the palace’s medical wing. Having their bruises tended by a frantic Mercedes, worrying over her brother and husband. Lissa, who looked at them with a frowning glare. And Lucina, who had looked apologetic for letting her excitement took over her, over the concerns of both of them.

The two men had the decency to look a little ashamed throughout all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, a chapter involving Chrom and Emile.
> 
> I always had intended for Emile/Jeritza to survive the events of the ToAM. As Chrom reaches out to him, not only for Mercedes' sake but for his as well. Finally being accept who he is and move on from the past, to be welcomed to his home and his new family. Plus him being such a silent but adoring Uncle to Lucina was too hard to pass up.
> 
> Next chapter I planned to write is going to be another Emile-centric (Mercedes brother) with more insight from his perspective or another pre-awakening one. The next chapter of Tactician of Azure Moon is also being written alongside it.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Our Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group celebrates Chrom's birthday as he turns 15 years old. 
> 
> Only then to find out that it wasn't just his birthday that they needed to celebrate.
> 
> For today was also the day that Mercedes was born too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter but one that was in my head. Hopefully you enjoy. 
> 
> Spoiler-Warning for the Tactician of Azure Moon as it has elements and plot points that may come up later in the story.
> 
> (The event takes place on the 27th of Harpstring Moon, Imperial Year 1172, four years before awakening)
> 
> If you do not wish to spoil the plot of ToAM, then it's recommend you avoid reading this. Otherwise I hope you enjoy.

**Our Birthday**

* * *

**27th of Harpstring Moon, Imperial Year 1172 (1410 A.S.)**

A moon after Chrom, Sully, and Vaike had first met Mercedes. The four teens that were currently at Sully’s family estate celebrating the birthday of a certain blue-hair boy.

Despite protesting how there was no need to hold a celebration, or to give him gifts for that matter. Both Sully and Vaike did not budge on his request, as they were completely insistent on getting him a cake and a gift. It was only fair, as Chrom had done the same for the both of them. Having gone on his way to get his friend’s gifts from the previous year; Sully had gotten a new pair of training greaves while Chrom had given Vaike a necklace with a claw-like symbol that signifies Curruid, which symbolized good fortune from the harvest in the sea. One that Vaike appreciated, as he often had to work to feed his foster siblings back at home.

For Mercedes, this would be the first time that she would be attending a birthday with different traditions. Although the day of your birth was celebrated in Fodlan, it usually involves giving a bouquet of flowers and offering a courtesy of congratulation to the person, sometimes with a small party of food or even just a tea gathering in the case of most nobles.

Ylisse’s tradition for birthdays involves celebrating it with a cake and the person receiving gifts on their day, with friends and family. Mercedes found it a little odd, but in its own way charming too. As it meant just another opportunity to spend time with the friend that she made here in Ylisse.

She smiled. Thinking about how after Sully invited her that one day to join the group to their stop at the local orphanage, that she would end up spending most of her days with them. Whenever she wasn’t busy with her work or the affairs of her adopted father, most of the time was spent together with the three Ylissean youths.

It did help that Shylock approved of her friendship with Sully, given that her family are responsible with governing the County of Olwen, the Eastern regions of Ylisse where Conheim had resided. Shylock believes that he could influence his business and negotiate a contract with Sully’s father through Mercedes' connection with Sully. Though he did show concern with Vaike and Chrom, as in his view, they were nothing more than troublemakers. 

They were now inside the dining room reserved for the four of them to celebrate Chrom’s birthday. After blowing out the candles, Chrom had started to slice the cake that Mercedes had made and handed equal portions to each of them before cutting a cake for himself. The Vanilla frosting layered cake with gooseberry jam inside is something that he enjoyed immensely. 

After finishing the cake, Sully and Vaike presented Chrom his presents: A quiver filled with silver arrows, which were expensive in terms of craftsmanship and sales with the current pocket money they had.

Chrom looked at the two in gratitude, “You didn’t have to go through all the trouble. This must have cost a fortune.”

“What’s done is done. Just take it. Me and Vaike split our spendin money just to get you this. This is to pay you back for the gifts you gave us for our birthdays.” Sully said.

“Still...the value of this gift is much more than the ones that I gave you.” Chrom inputted, feeling guilty that they had spent so much on him.

Sully grinned. “Well that just means you’ll have to get us something better next time to top it off, huh?” 

“Hehe. The next one better top off the one you gave me last year.” Vaike jokes, though he wouldn’t mind a better gift on his next birthday.

“I’ll certainly keep that in mind…” Chrom said, before turning to Mercedes. “Actually Mercedes, when is your birthday?” He asked her, Mercedes blinked at his question.

“This is sudden, why would you like to know?” She couldn’t help but be curious.

“I...thought it would be nice if we could all celebrate it together.” Chrom had said, a little red. Ever since that incident with him and the gooseberry filled scone, the youth had slowly opened up a little. While Chrom still acted mostly cold, there were moments where he had become softer, especially those close to him. Being his friend, Mercedes is given the same treatment of Chrom’s warm demeanor.

Mercedes looked a little hesitant to answer, as Chrom noticed her discomfort.

“I-if it’s a problem, then you don’t need to answer.” He hastily replied.

Mercedes shocked her head. “No, not at all. It’s just…” She paused briefly, before continuing. “Actually...my birthday is on the 27th of the Harpstring Moon.” 

Chrom eyes widen, along with Sully and Vaike. “But isn’t that—!” He paused, looking to her in confirmation.

Mercedes nodded, sheepishly. “Yes...it’s today.” 

“Hold on! Why didn't you tell us?!” Sully exclaimed, shocked to find out that her new friend shared the same birthday as her foster brother.

“I didn’t want to be a bother. You two were so focused on preparing everything for Chrom’s. I didn’t want to make it a big deal with mine.” Mercedes explained.

“Why would we ever think that?! Your are friend, we would love to celebrate it with you.” Sully huffed, before she nodded. A determined look in her eyes as she had decided something.

“Alright, that settles it. We're getting another cake and your present, Vaike let’s go! Chrom entertain the birthday girl!” Dragging Vaike along who protested, the two now left in order to get everything prepared for Mercedes’ birthday, despite it being in the evening.

The two were now alone, as there was an awkward silence around them.

Chrom finally looked at her in a settled look, as he spoke to her.

“Yeah...next year. Let’s celebrate our birthdays together. After all, that’s what friends are for right?” He said, giving a soft smile to her.

‘Next Year…’ She thought. That's right, this was her first year in Ylisse. Even after this year has passed. There was still two years before she would go home, likely to be married off to some noble or wealthy merchant that Shylock had planned, if he could not find anyone here for her.

Yet those thoughts matter little as of now, focusing on the present. And the many more moments and times that she would share with her friends here in Ylisse.

“Happy birthday, Mercedes.” Chrom said to the lavender-eyed girl.

“Happy birthday, Chrom.” Mercedes said in return.

The two celebrating their 15th birthday together.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as both Chrom and Mercedes shared the same day of birth, I thought it would be interesting to write a story about it. Even though it's short one, I find it a sweet one, in which she celebrates her birthday with friends that truly care about her.
> 
> Aside from that, I recently made a discord server for my series, The Azure Moon Chronicles (Tactician of the Azure Moon). Where I'll be posting updates for my stories for the series. If you like, feel free to join as I'll be happy to talk to you guys, whether it's about the story or some other stuff.
> 
> Here's the link to the server: https://discord.gg/ar3HeeR7G4
> 
> You can also find it on my profile page.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for reading and for your support.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, it's appreciated.
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually got major plot bunnies from this idea, and a ton to write between the relationship between Chrom and Mercedes, but most likely those ideas won't come into play into later. So I thought, why not, and decided to make this side story in order to satisfied this random whim and to give an insight to their relationships. Most of the post and chapters for this story will be notably a lot shorter than my other story (About 1,000-2,000 per chapter), so updates might be more frequent. I will also be noting what chapters are a part of the story or is simply unrelated to it. 
> 
> In addition, I'm open to suggestions to what to write for this story. Heck, I welcome anyone who wants to write something and I'll share it here.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Once again, thanks again for reading and I'll see you next time.


End file.
